1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workpiece detector, a robot system, a method for producing a to-be-processed material, and a method for detecting a workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Background
Robot systems to transfer workpieces in order from a random stack of workpieces are in practical use. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-87074 discloses a robot system that processes a two-dimensional image acquired by a camera to extract a plurality of candidate workpieces.